


Sweater With You

by Yevynaea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Human Bill Cipher, I Blame Tumblr, Short One Shot, Sweaters, after all the angst i've been writing i needed a cute thing, can also sort of be read as shipping if you are so inclined, dream demon pines twins, genderqueer bill cipher because you cannot take this dork from me, or that one adorable fanart from tumblr anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the sweater that was the problem. The problem was that Bill couldn't get the damn thing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a really stupid pun/play on the phrase "better with you" because i legitimately could not think of anything more fitting than that.  
> The AU idea was taken from a fanart on tumblr in which Bill is a dorky little human child and the twins are tree and star shaped dream demons that bug him a lot, but i have been searching for over half an hour and i can't find the actual picture. ;-;

Bill wasn't overly fond of the twin dream demons that had taken to following em around Gravity Falls, especially after they'd both managed to make themselves corporeal and had started annoying the rest of the town as well as Bill, but ey'd put up with (and even grown to like) the demons until now. This, though, was the last straw.

It wasn't so much the sweater that was the problem; the problem was that ey'd been forced _into_ the sweater, and that now it wouldn't come off. No matter how hard Bill tried, ey was stuck in the obnoxious neon-yellow garment. (Ey suspected Shooting Star had used some kind of weird demon powers to get em stuck in it, but ey couldn't prove anything.)

“You too, Pine Tree?” Bill asked the demon, who nodded solemnly. (As much as a floating blue pine tree _could_ nod, anyway.) The demon was wearing a bright sweater very much like Bill’s, and, Bill noticed when Shooting Star zipped into the room, happy as could be, so was Pine Tree’s twin.

Shooting Star’s sweater was pink, with the words _If found, return to Dipper_ on the front of it _._ (Bill had asked once if Dipper and Mabel were their real names, and they’d laughed in eir face.

“Of course not, silly billy.” Mabel had said, pinching Bill’s cheek, and the neut had crinkled eir nose, reaching up to fix eir eye patch when Shooting Star made a grab for it. She was always trying to take the eye patch and cover it in glitter, and Bill didn’t want anyone seeing what was underneath.

“We just use those names because they’re easier to pronounce than our true names. And a lot less powerful.” Dipper had explained. After that Bill stuck to calling them by their shapes, and the demons didn’t mind.)

Pine Tree’s sweater, a garish orange, said _I’m Dipper._ Then on the back, there was more text, reading _(If found, return to Bill)._

Bill’s sweater, the one ey was stuck inside for the foreseeable future, read _I’m Bill. Keep them!_ Which was why it really wasn’t the sweater that was the problem. (That and the fact that it was the softest thing Bill had ever worn.)

“I had _plans_ for this summer, you know. Big plans, that didn’t involve you two.” Bill griped. Shooting Star just grinned. (Or, Bill got the impression she was grinning; she was a floating star-shape with no mouth, after all.)

“Come on, you know you love us.” She said cheerfully, floating down until she was next to eir shoulder, while her brother did the same on Bill’s other side. Bill grumbled something.

“What was that?” Pine Tree asked, putting one hand to approximately where his ear would be and leaning closer to Bill. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I said ‘yeah’.” Bill admitted, and stuck eir tongue out at the dream demons. “I do kinda like you guys.”

“Aww, thanks, silly billy.” Shooting Star replied. She reached out and patted the side of Bill’s head, ruffling eir blond hair slightly. “We like you too.”

“Do you?” Bill asked curiously before ey could stop emself. Pine Tree hugged Bill’s arm, looking up at em sincerely.

“Of course we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> "neut" as some of you may know or have deduced from the context, is a genderqueer replacement for "boy" or "girl", short for neutral. (newt can be used as an alternate spelling but i didn't use it this time) :)


End file.
